thepizzamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Part II
Chapter 1: The Talking Ok now it’s time to continue the whole book/storyline. So emma and me were talking and Emma said why woooo why? The author just wanted joke around pretty much just playing around with me. The author said “ nope it’s true pizza man loves you and by the way my identity so pretty much my name is jaimere. oh hey jaimere oh wait what you that doesn’t make any sense you are trying to get me to say that I love her that’s how you are going to prank or either punished me wow that’s amazing thanks. Jaimere said “ I did not know that will help you “. Well yes because I been keep on holding which was tough.!Jaimere said “ well I get you back soon in a whisper voice (omg I can’t believe that help man!). Oh I know my identity is Jaiden with me just wearing a mask so yep. So what were you saying? Emma said “ do you mean that”. Yes of course why won’t I mean it. Emma said “ok well I guess this is weird I guess give me a hug. Ok (they start hugging) . The breaking news there is a monster on the loose he looks like this with a purple colored face and is so strong he is going to destroy half of the universe and to help him he said” I am going to find these infinite games combined them together and rule half the universe warning warning two meteors arriving at terria I revised leaving to one of these places for a safe \impact. Oh yeah and by the way you might see us singing so just don’t get frustrated bro. ' ' Chapter 2: The Running Hey people I can explain what was happening so far so I was looking at the news and pretty much they were actually going after the same people that were in the world combined games which would be me pikachu and Emma ok I am just going to run and forget about what is happening so see ya yeet. we are running so fast. ' ' Chapter 3: Eaten by a Whale We are in a whale because it has eaten us as what it says on the title so we are going to have to find a way to get out were are still alive which that is good but there has to be something that we could get out of this whale. Oh hey Emma I hope we get out of this whale lets do a hug I guess i do not know anything. Emma said No No lets stick with the hugthats to weird. I found this map that is leading us into a maze lets follow it. A mystery person said “ oh hell no it’s to scary”. We are not scaredy cats we got this dude ok lets go we are going on a ship to my favorite rocket ship going through the skies little fiend . Ok lets move it up anuch 3...2...1 Yeah, yeah ' ' Last Christmas, I gave you my teddy But the very next day, you help it This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to Emma ' ' I'm dreaming of a special Christmas Just like the ones I used to know Where the elves glisten and pets listen To hear sleigh bells in the snow ' ' You were terrific You were stunning Monarch of Venus When the band finished playing They howled out for more The crowd were swinging All the pets they were singing You asked me to sing And then we did giggle ' ' But then last Christmas, I gave you my teddy And the very next day, you help it This year, to save me from tears I'll give it to Emma instead ' ' Happy Christmas to you ' ' Rockin' around the Christmas tree At the Christmas party hop, Rockin' around the Christmas tree, Let the Christmas spirit ring, Later I'll have some Christmas pudding And me and Emma will giggle ' ' I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about shiny necklaces I just want Emma for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true oh All I want for Christmas is Emma ' ' Oh, Emma yeah, oh Emma yeah Emma the student is a kind, stunning Emma the student is a fairy tale they say ' ' Emma , I want you and really that is all I'll wait up for you, dear Emma , won't you giggle with me tonight? ' ' So here it is, special Christmas Everybody's here to sing Look to the future now It's only just begun ' ' Simply having a special Christmastime Simply having a special Christmastime Pizzaman wake up. Emma screams “ Wake up!!!!!!. Oh hay Emma how did you get here. Emma said “ I get here to say that both of us have the same dream”. Wait but how did you get over here though. Emma said “ oh yeah I got over here by pretty much texting your mom I am a hacker.” ok well how did both of us have the same dream I think were in the dream beam. The world of dreams all round into people’s faces. Emma said “ okay lets go into the portal the render portal were we are going to travel to the dream beam. ' ' Chapter 4: The Dream Beam Ok we are inside the dream beam were all of our dreams are kept in place ok this weird but we have to one person dream place so who is going first . Emma said “I guess lets go into my dream.” ok well now we are in your dream why are your dreams setting is in Germany of fighting a random person oh yeah by the way you know you could also pick one dream you dream of can come to life. Emma said “ Okay well I do not know why I mean like it’s just random”. Ok well great let’s go to my dream land swoosh welcome to my dream land let us see what I dream. Emma said “ you dream of me hugging you that’s cool.” Well thanks it is cool but you know we are best friends right now”. Emma said “ yeah you are right we are best friend”. Whisper in Emma’s ear ( hey we are actually like you know we like each other so let’s just finish keeping that a secret). Emma said “okay”. Ok let’s continue walking oh wait we forgot Pikachu wait never mind I see him he is in his area of dreamland let’s go! Oh hey pikachu what are your dreams. Pikachu said “ I was dreaming of LEGO’s dude and the holiday pack great and it looks like my other dream is to speak a different language.” What language. Pikachu said “ the language that I am speaking is I say or say I like pretty much I am saying I say I say say I so that’s weird first of all how did you get in here”. We got in here because me and Emma have the same dream so we are here to get into our dreams and stop it from happening because all of it is scary. Pikachu said “ then we could have some fun” yes Pikachu yes. ' ' Chapter 5: The Dream Stopper’s Ok let’s go inside the dream swoosh foot chop yeet ok now we are in the dream of fake stories we got to stop this by finding a way out for these people. Emma I like you lot and want to date you i love you. Emma say “Lets kissy kissy then i say after.” Ok well let’s stop I found a machine the stop dream machine let’s go pull down the lever hand code left first then right and a leg code or print left leg then right ok now we stopped our dream. Pikachu said “ look back at you uh oh” Pikachu used electric shock to stun the monster for sixteen seconds. Ok well let’s start running another running boss great why is this total combine of game world so terrorized. ' ' Chapter 6: The Monster Run Ok so we are running away from the monster oh wait I forgot our dreams could give us powers when you stop the dream it gives you power no wonder why Pikachu got his electric shock. So that means both of us have super powers but what could they be? Pikachu was electric shock oh wait my powers are coming pika pika chuuuuuuu wow my is speed and lightning this is great what about yours Emma. Emma said “ I do not know let’s do the same thing as what you did pika pika chuuuu ok let’s see every single power omg this is great”. Well at least it’s strong so you could blow the monster away well let’s do this monster come get us. Pikachu use electric shock to shock him. Ok we are right near a edge of a clip so up next is my powers I am going to hit him with lighting and I am going to you my speed to tie him up now it’s your turn blow him off the cliff. Yes we did we save the world ok let’s go back to terraria whoosh swoosh now we are back at terraria. Ring ring Emma said “who is that” . it’s the government of terraria he wants speak with me, you and Pikachu. Hey what up government The government said “hey dude I am so glad that you save terraria I will give you one thing and it will happen”. What do you mean wish I want 4 wishes. The government said “ok”. Well one wish I wish for the whole total combine of games to not be terrorized anymore. The second wish is all your Emma what do you want it to be. Emma said “ My wish is I want more puppies. The government said “ ok”. Here you go Pikachu this is third one is for you what’s your wish. Pikachu said “ more cats” government said “ok”. Jaiden ( pizzaman) this your last wish make it snappy because I know what you are going to wish. I want to wish for. The government said “oh hey jaiden come in the corner”. Yes government the government said “ what do you wish for”. I wish for a flowers. The government said “ ok here”. Thanks. The government said “ you are welcome give it to her”. Ok. You know I will give it to her when we go back to terraria. ' ' Chapter 7: Back to Terraria Oh hey now we’re back at terraria oh yeah by the way it’s me speaking let all I want to say that it was crazy today you will see all my other stuff in the next book called The adventures of pizza man and the secret lover it’s going to be school based but you will see let’s go back to the book woosh. Ok now let’s begin here are flowers Emma just for you are amazing i just like you so hug. Emma said “ no hand back if you don’t know what that means it means hand on your shoulders so like padding of course the hug to”. Ok well great. ' ' Chapter 8: The Call of a learner Ring ring ring I am going to answer it oh hey principal that all of us had in high school. The principal said “ you and your friends need to come back because all of you failed the 10th grade so you’re going back to 9th grade.” Ok great this is horrible well I guess let’s go back to the 9th grade swoosh. Oh shoot it’s already 6 period ok we’ll never mind this is going to make me happy. I just doing my work focusing. Oh shoot Pikachu you scared me. Pikachu said “ I know are you going to ask out Emma come on man you could do this? Nope I can’t do this I am just going to focus on my work. Oh hey Emma. Emma said “ tell me right now who your crush is tell me.” I refuse I try to throw it in the garbage but nope. Then I tell her. “It’s you.” She went like what the heck wow. The principal called and say “ wow you passed now you could go back to your natural lifes.” swoosh swing swop. ' ' Chapter 9: Going out on a date Flash forward, It's been 5 years since I last saw Emma and I went shopping at the mall with some of my friends and their she was. In a tube top and a mini skirt she looked so good I wanted to ask her out right there. “Emma will you go out with me.” I ask. “Yes I’d love to” she reply. Yay!! Oh I mean yay I am so nervous. Pikachu said “ you ask her out wow are you nervous if your nervous I got you buddy”. Oh hey guys I am in a car with Emma about to go out and just talk. ( 20 mins later) omg that was a good date let’s hug and kiss. ' ' Chapter 10: Superhero group Oh hi again so as you can see in the last chapter I kissed wow I know but let me tell you what else happened so now we are in a super hero society I know how did we get into this mess This is what it’s all about I know I am pretty much breaking the forth wall but I am doing it just fun. Alright let's get back to the story whoop. Back at our terraria house oh shoot were being time traveled. Pikachu said “ were are we going”. Were going kiss. Bye.